Tokiya's Birthday & Midnight Party Fun
by Otakusharon93
Summary: It's Tokiya's birthday and he's been locked out of his apartment thanks to Reiji wanting to celebrate his birthday. We got chicken, a karaoke bar, and the loveable STARISH gang plus the hyperactive senpai. What can possibly happen? Dedicated to Tokiya's Birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**Co-writers: Otakusharon93 & Shinigami Nyanko & Sarah M.**

**Note that this was based on a a retarded RP session that we had on 8/6/2012.  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own UTA NO PRINCE SAMA or ANY of its characters. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS. Broccoli and A-1 Pictures do.  
We do, however, own this little story that will be divided into parts.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Reiji happily shook his maracas in excitement as he made his way down the long hallway. Taking notice to his kouhai, who was celebrating a birthday this wondrous night, he called out in glee. "WAI~! Happy Birthday Tokki~!" he exclaimed revealing a plate full of chicken karrage.

With a heafty sigh Tokiya turned to look back to see his spunky senpai. He closed his book and stopped to let the older entertainer to catch up.

Otoya had also walked up with Reiji and flashed a smile. "Tokiya, Happy Birthday!" he said from behind his energetic senpai.

Tokiya was not amused in the slightest causing Reiji to pout. "Oi, Oi~ What's with that look Tokki?" he said, "Let's party all night~!"

Otoya let out a "Yeah!" in agreement.

"It's your special day and senpai will do whatever you want~!" Reiji said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Otoya chuckled at the situation.

Without an ounce of interest Tokiya began to make his way towards his room. "You guys can party. I'll be in my room," he said.

"Eh?!" Otoya let out in disapointment. He desperately turned to his variety show loving senpai for aid. "S-Senpai!"

But as confident as always, Reiji chuckled with pride. "HEHE...i thought you'd say that Tokki so...," he began, "I LOCKED THE ROOM!"

He put his hands on his sides as if he had just conquered Mt. Everest.

It took a while for Tokiya to digest what he said, "...Eh?"

"I locked the room!" he repeated with all the joyus wonderstruck confidence of the world.

Otoya had just processed that and let out a sychronized, "Eh?!" with the now irritated birthday boy.

"Now is very important bonding time for us!" Kotobuki Reiji explained. The senpai-kouhai relationship was something he treasured.

Being the most reasonable and logical one out of the trio Tokiya rubbed his temples. "That means you DO have the key to the room, right?" he said trying to sound as calm as possible.

Without so much as a pinch of hesitation, Reiji jetted a finger out at his young student. "That's where you're wrong!"

Wrong answer. Tokiya was in no such mood for this type of situation.

Recognizing Tokiya's anger bubbling up Otoya tugged at Reiji's shoulder as if trying to warn him to cut the act. Well...WHAT he hoped was an act. "S-Senpai..."

The silence dragged on and the atmospher grew heavier as Tokiya's silent rage filled the hallway.

Still reading into the bloodlust filled air, Reiji scratched his head. "I gave the key to...someone..." he openly mused, "...who was it again?"

Tokiya's death filled stared turned to his A class counterpart. "...Otoya...," he said with a chill in his voice.

Otoya jumped as he swore that the air just dropped a good ten degrees. He desperately flailed his hands in front of him in denial that he had nothing to do with the current situation. "W-w-wait a minute!" he stuttered. His scarlet eyes turned back to Reiji who was now fully aware of the dire situation they were in.

"Uwah~ Tokki...you look scary." he said with a nervous laugh.

Otoya grabbed Reiji as if using him as a shield from Tokiya's wrath. "W-W-Wait!"

Reiji could only let out a stuttered, "Um!" before Tokiya spoke up again.

"Senpai," Tokiya calmly began as he crossed his arms, "You said you'd do anything for me right?"

Feeling the need to protect his other kouhai from whatever dark aura was spewing from his clearly annonyed one, Reiji cradled Otoya like a child. "Y-Yes?" he said swallowing as much fear as he could.

A confused Otoya was rather nervous in Reiji's arms and he still wondered why he was put in the middle of this obscure situation.

Tokiya's eyes narrowed, "Just hand over the key."

"Tokiya calm down," Otoya said with an anxious smile as if trying to keep some positive spirit in this standoff.

"I am calm," he coldy replied.

Reiji nevously laughed and adjusted his white hat, "Hahaha...I don't have the key...you see...I uh..." he said as he twirled his thumbs. He could feel the sweat beads beginning to form. He really did have one frightening Kouhai.

Tokiya took a step closer, "You didn't lose it by any chance, did you?"

"Gyaah! Rei-chan, just give the key back!" Otoya let out, unable to handle the pressure.

Reiji let out another stream of unsure laughs. "Hahaha...N-No...I uh...," he began, "just forgot who I gave it to...?"

Tokiya and Otoya stood looking at him with disbelief.

"I-I mean...after I locked the door I skipped along and bumped into your other classmates and...ahaha...I can't remember if I gave it to one of them is all," he finished with a smile making sure not to lock gazes with his two students.

Otoya grabbed Reiji's arm and shook him out of fear for his life. "Ehhh?! Who'd you give it to?! Try and remember, Rei-chan!"

Seeing how the situation had turned hopeless, Tokiya rubbed his forehead with his forefingers. "So we are completely locked out," he concluded with a sigh.

"Eh?! No way!" Otoya protested.

Being the most positive out of the three of them, Reiji smiled reassuringly and fanned a hand in the air. "Don't worry! Don't worry~! This is what parties are all about!" he began, "We just need to go have a blast!" He said taking hold of one of his maracas.

"And what happens at the end?" Tokiya quickly retorted, "We get to crash at your place?"

"Eh?!" Otoya was a bit taken back. Sure he was curious to see thier senpai's private pad but not under these conditions. He at least wanted to be sure he'd be able to come back and see his guitar.

Carefree and sure of himself, Reiji gave Tokiya a thumbs up. "We'll get the key back~!" he said, "But till then we hang out with all of your friends!" The truth of the matter was, Reiji had just wanted to celebrate Tokiya's birthday, so he locked the door and spread the word to their classmates that they would celebrate his birthday at a local karaoke bar. But the idol had gotten too excited and completely forgot where the key had gotten to. He had no idea if he had actually given it to someone or if he had dropped it.

"Eh? How so?" Otoya asked cocking his head to the side. He hadn't been able to hang out with the rest of the guys much since they entered this special course.

"So then where is everyone else?" Tokiya asked getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

With a victorious smile Reiji tipped his hat and spun on his heel towards the elevators. "They're at the karaoke place!" he happily exclaimed grabbing his plate of chicken. "So...LETS GO!" he yelled as he ran down the hall like a child. He paused to peer back and jumped up and down, "Come on~ Hurry up~!"

Seeing how Tokiya had calmed down a bit Otoya smiled and trotted after their youth-filled senpai. "Okay~" he chimed.

Tokiya let out another sigh and shook his head. "What a day," he let out as he walked behind them.

* * *

It was chilly out that eventing as the trio walked to the karaoke bar. Otoya merrily hummed to himself feeling a bit happy that he would be able to celebrate Tokiya's birthday with a group of good friends.

Being the unlucky draw of the group, Syo and Natsuki stood outside in the cool evening as they played look out for the guest of honor as Ren and Masato waited inside. Syo rubbed his arms in need of warmth. "Geez is it cold," he said.

Natsuki smiled happily, "Aw~ then lemme give you a hug Syo-chan~!" he said as his arms wrapped around the smaller boy like a big bear.

Spotting the duo, Otoya put up a hand and yelled out to them, "Syo! We're here!"

Struggling to get out of Natsuki's grasp Syo looked up to see them, "AH! OTOYA! TOKIYA YOU TWO ARE LA-GET OFF OF ME!" he said as he felt Natsuki's hug tightening.

Reiji let out a chuckle letting his maracas rattle as they got closer. "Heh heh~ Sorry~~ Tokki was being a sour puss," he apologized.

Otoya tapped Natsuki on the shoulder to help release the nearly dead blonde idol. Syo let out a stream of coughs as he swore he almost came close to death.

Wanting only to go home and enjoy a peaceful evening to read his book, Tokiya crossed his arms. "So," he started, "which one of you has the key to our room?"

Syo looked up at his fellow S-classmate, "Key ? I don't know-oh...you mean that key senpai was running around with earlier today..." he said as he stood up to readjust his fedora, "Sorry, we don't have it."

Otoya's disappointment got the better of him, "Eh~? No way," he said a bit troubled. "Then who has it?"

Not wanting to stay on the subject, Reiji clapped his hands for attention. "Well let's not stand around here~~ let's get inside~~!" he merrily chimed. "Come on~! In~side~!" he chirped in a sing-song tone.

Inside the warm karaoke booth, Ren and Masato sat on separate ends of the couch. When the rest of their group walked in Ren flashed a smile at them. "So the birthday boy finally decided to show," he coolly said.

Syo slid on the couch trying to avoid Natsuki to no avail as Natsuki picked the small boy up and placed him on his lap to which Syo fussed about till he finally managed to plop himself on the leather.

Tokiya grumbled under his breath, "No one said I came willingly."

Otoya chuckled at Syo's fumes as he sat next to him.

"Ren, do you know who has my key?" Tokiya asked desperately wanting to go home.

"Hn? Key? Well…I'm not sure," Ren said resting his chin in his hand. "It could be anyone in here," he said with an amused smile.

Otoya had given up on the search for the missing key and patted the seat next to him, "Come on Tokiya~ Sit~," he said with his usual smile.

Seeing how he had no other choice, Tokiya sat next to Otoya with crossed legs and arms.

"Tokiya, let's try and enjoy this since it's your Birthday today, okay?" Otoya said as he peered up at his roommate.

Overhearing his adorable kouhai's conversation he planted himself next to Tokiya. "Hey~ don't be so upset Tokki~!" he excitedly exclaimed as he threw and arm around his shoulder, "Enjoy the party like Otoyan said~ 'kay? KAY~?"

Reiji Kotobuki was like a big child. It was no wonder he got along so well with the energetic Otoya.

"See? I even made my special chicken karrage~!" he said putting the chicken on the center table.

Otoya lit up at the sight of the delicious fried chicken. "Yay~ Rei-chan's chicken~!"

Seeing how there was no way out. Tokiya let out a sigh of defeat, "I cannot be helped," he began. Tokiya was far from letting this whole situation go without punishment. "Kotobuki-san will just have to pay the bill."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH ?" Reiji let out in disbelief.

Tokiya smirked, "You lost the key therefore this is payback."

"Uwah...someone's pissed," Syo remarked, seeing how he had seen Tokiya annoyed before.

As there was no need to bother with the key any longer, Tokiya picked up a song book, "So who's going first?"

Natsuki perked up and grabbed Syo and the nearest mic. "Let's go together Syo-chan!" He said like an overly excited Labrador.

Before Syo had a chance to retort Ren cut in with a smooth smirk. "Wait a minute Shinomi~ Why don't we make this interesting?" he said with a smile.

"Eh?"

"Why don't we have a singing competition and whoever wins doesn't have to pay?" he proposed.

Tokiya's eyebrow raised in interest, "Who would the judge be?"

Wanting to hear Tokiya's singing Otoya shot a hand up. "I wouldn't mind~!"

Reiji patted Otoya's shoulder. "Iya~ Otoyan you're still starting out, so you have to participate~" he nicely said.

"Eh?" Otoya pouted, "Okay~." He didn't want to compete against Tokiya. Seeing how they both had complexes about one another's singing. But Reiji WAS their senpai and Otoya knew that even though he saw Tokiya as his friend, he was also his biggest rival.

Without further delay, Reiji shook his maracas as a sign to start the competition. "I'll be the judge~ since I don't paying a bit for you guys~!"

Feeling the heat of competition Syo smiled and clenched his fists. "ALRIGHT! I'm feeling pumped!" He pointed to Natsuki with a look of confidence, "I won't lose to you!"

Clueless and happy that he'd be able to see Syo sing, Natsuki only nodded with a smile, "Whatever you say Syo-chan~!"

"Hey, 'Syoko' should wear a dress for this," Tokiya mused to himself remembering how Syo managed to pull off a decent girl.

Syo snapped as he turned to Tokiya, "SHADDAP! I'm not a girl dammit!" he let out as he remembered the humiliation and suffering he went through when he had to pretend to be female model.

"That's not what the pictures looked like," Tokiya chuckled remembering the various fashion magazines their fellow male classmates brought in that talked about the mysterious young girl.

Annoyed and full of adrenaline, Syo stood up, "ALRIGHT I'll go first!" he yelled as if trying to prove is masculinity.

Otoya cheered his soccer mate from the couch, "GO FOR IT SYO~!"

It was obvious Tokiya was taking out his annoyance on the poor kid and Reiji only watched with a pitiful smile, "Uwah...Tokki..." He was definitely one guy you didn't want to upset too often. Shaking off the pity he shook his maracas and cheered on Ai's kouhai, "Well okay! GO CHIBI-TAN!"

"My name's not chibi…" Syo muttered as he clicked for "Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!"

"Syo! Ganbare!" Otoya clapped.

Feeling the beat, Syo began to sing one of his favorite songs.

Reji whistled, "This is truly a song amongst men!"

Otoya always liked hearing Syo sing as it got him pumped and inspired. "You're so MANLY and cool Syo!"

Tokiya panned through the song books, "You know you're up next Otoya."

Reiji clapped. "Wai~ Otoyan~!"

Grinning Otoya picked up a book and scanned though the songs as Syo finished up.

Feeling rather accomplished Syo chuckled, "Heheh...how was that?"

"That was really good~!" Reiji applauded, "Ai-Ai's really been working with you hasn't he?"

Syo tensed. Ai was hard on Natsuki and him and in all honesty he was rather blunt and harsh. But he was their senpai and Syo respected him for that despite how he rubbed him the wrong way at times. Syo let out a stammered "Yeah" as he sat down.

"Okay~! I'll sing "Brand New Melody"!" Otoya announced as he stood up.

Like a foolish doting parent, Reiji stood up and clapped like a overzealous seal. "WOOT! GO for it Otoyan~! Make daddy proud~!"

Otoya clicked for the song. Sure, he got along well with Reiji but he was whole new level of energetic to the point it was slightly embarrassing. Otoya merrily sang his song as Reiji shook his maracas to the beat.

As the song came to an end Otoya set the mic down and flopped back on the couch with a wide grin, "Wai~ that was so much fun!"

"Yay~! Otoyan~! Nii-chan feels touched~!" Reiji said wiping away non-existent tears.

Otoya smiled at his comedic senpai, "I'm glad."

Ren broke the small moment between the Senpai and Kohai. "Senpai...who's going next?" he said brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

Otoya nodded in response as he was also excited to hear the next performer. "Yeah! Who's next?" he said looking around.

Reiji snapped back into the conversation, "Ah! That's right...um..." he looked around as his finger drifted between people, "Natsuki! Why not give it a spin~?"

Natsuki was busy stuffing his face with the chicken karrage. "Wha? mm mokey!(okay)" he said.

Syo only looked at Natsuki with disbelief as if saying, "Talk or eat. Don't do both you idiot."

Touched that someone new was indulging themselves in his cooking Reiji's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Uwah~~ he likes my fried food~~~ Senpai...feels like crying."

Reiji had his plateful trying to convince Tokiya that fried food was good for the soul. But alas, his dear kouhai always complained that fried foods all the time wasn't good for the skin and had way too many calories. Of course he was right but Reiji wanted him to understand that different foods carry warmth.

Natsuki swallowed the last bit of his food and stood up like an excited preschooler. "I'll be singing "Top Star Revolution"!"

Otoya and Syo cheered on the excited Natsuki as he threw them a peace sign as the song began.

As everyone watched Natsuki perform Reiji sat listening intently as he had been on each performance. "Hn~ These youngsters aren't half bad," he mused to himself as he observed their potential. They were all rough but they were all diamonds.

From outside the booth, the waitresses spoke amongst themselves contemplating on who the familiar voices were inside the closed booth.

Taking notice to their presence, Reiji looked towards the door but shrugged it off as Natsuki's song came to an end. "Good job Nattchan~ such a lovely energetic song~!"

Natsuki flashed a smile as he bowed in thanks. "Piiiiiii~!" he let out as he flashed Syo a peace sign before sitting down and eating.

Seeing the amazing performance Syo looked away, "Tch...it wasn't that great...," he muttered as he tried to shrug it off.

Not hearing the comment, Natsuki turned to Syo. "Syo~! How did I do?" he asked.

Choking back a cough Syo cleared his throat. "I-It was alright but you're a long ways off!" he said in his usual "ore-sama" tone. "...but it was pretty good," he quietly mumbled.

Otoya chuckled to the side, "Syo, why don't you just admit it...it was really good."

Missing what Syo had said at the end of his statement, Natsuki grabbed Syo into a hug getting crumbs and grease on him. "Syo-chan~ Why do you gotta' be so mean to me~?" he cried.

"GEH! GET OFF OF ME YOU'RE GETTING SAUCE ALL OVER ME!" Syo protested as he pushed Natsuki away.

"Ah...youth...," Reiji chuckled as he watched the two, "Bonding with friends is the best...Alright who's up?"

Ren put his hand up. "I'll go senpai," he said with his charming smile.

Reiji let out a couple of short whistles, "The heartbreaker Ren-Ren~! Alright show me your stuff~!" he said sounding like a love struck teenager.

"Which song are you going to do?" Tokiya asked keenly interested seeing how Ren could easily put passion in his songs.

Ren snapped his fingers before taking the mic, "Be patient Tokki," he said as he smoothly clicked "Dear…Burning Lady" as his song choice. "I'll be singing one for the lovely ladies that are listening from the outside."

Reiji raised an eyebrow as his lips curled up. So someone other than him HAD taken notice to their eavesdroppers. Outside the booth, more waitresses pressed their ears up against door to listen to the sensual Ren Jinguji.

Hearing the thump of the waitresses slamming themselves against the door Otoya jumped. "Uwah~ scary."

Reiji chuckled, "Ehehe...you gotta be stronger than that Otoyan~"

Ren finished his song and winked towards the small window in the door causing a loud, "KYA~" to echo.

Otoya gave a light laugh, "I'm not used to the fans yet. So the waitresses seem a bit scary."

His senpai patted him reassuringly on the head. "They're your fans Otoyan~ they're what support you! You gotta show them confidence and give them some service," Reiji lectured with a smile, "As an idol you have to try and play to their fantasies and embrace your weaknesses and make them into strengths."

"Ren! Do you have to spew your pheromones everywhere you go?!" Syo outwardly pointed out as he heard the rush of girls from outside the booth.

"Fan service…huh…?" Tokiya mused to himself imagining Otoya acting like Ren.

"Hm~ I'll try my best," Otoya said as he tried to think over Reiji's words.

Ren chuckled as he flipped his hair. "The ladies are very important. You have to service them," he said as he sat down. "Well as much as you can..." he said pausing to look at Syo, "I can't say you can service them in certain ways Chibi-tan."

Syo glared daggers back, "As if I want to do what you do, moron!" He looked away as he turned red thinking about the embarrassing things he had seen Ren do to the girls. "S-service...No-Not everyone is like you!" he loudly protested as if trying to drown out his inappropriate thoughts.

Reiji laughed, "That's a good boy~!"

"Indeed. A boy he is," Tokiya said with a smile.

"Shut up, lay off me will you?" Syo said turning away.

Otoya was practicing his fan service in the corner trying to mimic the motions that Ren did as well as trying to spout some of the one-liners Ren was known for. Of course it failed and Otoya only turned beet red thinking about it. "UWAH! I can't do it senpai!" he wailed as he flushed pink.

In a bit of disbelief that the innocent Otoya had actually tried to act like the cool Ren came as a shock to Reiji as he sweat dropped at his dear pupil. "Uwaaaah…," he let out as he patted Otoya on the head trying to be as comforting as he could be. "I-It's okay... you just gotta' find your own way to service your fans. Give them smiles and thank them from the bottom of your heart," he said trying to keep Otoya's sprits up.

Otoya gleamed up at Reiji with a nod but this touching moment was interrupted by Masato who had chosen to remain silent till now. "Senpai If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to sing," he said trying not to sound too imposing.

He had almost forgotten that he had a makeshift karaoke contest to judge. "AH! Masa-yan~ Sure you can go!" Reiji approved as he looked to the blue-haired beauty. "Be amazing!" He declared with a bold thumbs up.

"Yessir!" Masato shot up like a bullet. He was a bit tense.

Ren only chuckled, "Heh...someone's excited."

Masto's eyes glared at his roommate. "Shut up Jinguji," he hissed.

Otoya nervously laughed as he put up his hands, "Now, now you two no fighting."

"They get along well," Tokiya said.

"Eh? Is that so?" Otoya asked.

Reiji gave an unsure laugh. "I guess that's another form of friendship…I guess?" he replied as he thought that Ranmaru had his hands full. But alas, those two were the best match for the rocker.

Masato chose to sing "Knocking on the Mind" but was having some difficulty setting the song.

Tokiya only patted Otoya on the head seeing that the boy didn't get the rivalry the two financial groups' sons shared. "Oh Otoya..."

"He's better off not knowing I guess," Syo said with a laxidasive smile.

" Eh? What's everyone looking at me for?" Otoya questioned utterly lost.

"It's alright," Tokiya stated, "Don't worry your little head about it."

Still a bit confused Otoya tilted his head but let it got. "Okay if you say so, Tokiya."

Masato had managed to work the blasted machine and had begun to sing. And the atmosphere had relaxed by time he finished his song.

Reiji's eyes's narrowed as he noted Masato's style and notes. "So he's got that rich smooth voice...rather old fashioned but it's got a nice calming ring to it...," he muttered under his breath with a smile.

"Good job Masa!" Otoya clapped as Tokiya gave a nod of approval.

"Heh...not bad for someone from the A class," Ren said with a smirk.

"Our classes mean nothing now since we're all set to debut," Masato retorted with a glare.

Their intense gaze was broken when the sounds of the waitresses murmured into the room.

"Don't we know these voices?" said one.

"They sound so familiar...," voiced another.

Getting slightly panicked Otoya jumped again as he tried not to get flustered.

"Maybe we should take a quick peak?" whispered a third voice.

"Yeah...I me-"

Taking the girls out of their misery, Reiji reached for the door knob. Otoya tried to stop him.

"Guwah! Rei-chan! Don't open the d-too late…"

"Um, can we have some drinks?" Reiji said with a grin, "We're kinda thirsty."

The first waitress squeaked as she ran off to get their drinks as the other girls scampered of into various directions.

"Sankyu~!" Reiji called out after them with his trademark smile. He closed the door and looked towards Tokiya. "Alright~ time for the birthday boy to sing~!"

Tokiya blinked.

When he got no reaction Reiji proceeded to clap his hands in sync with his words, "Alright~! Do~ Your~ Best~! Birth. Day. Boy~!"

Otoya and the others also encouraged Tokiya to the mic. With a heavy sigh he stood up and made his way over to input his choice of song.

"Heh~ I wonder what song he'll choose," Ren wondered curiously.

"Faito Tokiya~," Syo let out.

Tokiya chose to click on "Orpheus". Causing Ren to let out a long whistle in amusement.

As Tokiya began to sing Reiji listened. Since Tokiya was one of his pupils he had to do what he could to better improve him. "As expected of Tokki...his voice is smooth and has perfection in every note he sings...but..." there was always a twinge of lack of heart. He had perfection down to the note but heart and passion for the lyrics and music was also important.

"He's good as always...," Syo commented.

The waitress from earlier knocked on the door with their drinks.

Swinging the door open, Reiji smiled at the blushing young woman. "Hello~!"

Her heart jumped as she handed him the tray of drinks. "H-h-here are your drinks," she stammered trying to get a better look at the people in the room.

"Ah~! Thank you~!" he said smiling at her.

She stood in the doorway for a few minutes fiddling her thumbs. "U-umm..."

"Hn? What's wrong?" Reiji asked keeping a smile on his face as the drinks got passed around.

"Are you...?"

Sensing danger, Otoya slid away from the door as the waitress turned brighter and brighter.

Giving her a peace sign and with a chuckle Reiji spoke up, "Yay~~! Rei-chan here~!"

It wasn't long after that, that a mob of waitresses came rushing to the door causing poor Otoya to jump in anxiety of the sudden flood of fangirls.

It took only seconds for the place to be filled with comments like: "Oh my god! It's STARISH! AND REI-CHAN!"

Being the experienced one out of the group Reiji waved, "Hello~! Rei-chan dayo~!" He peeked at the corner of his eye and gave Otoya one last word of advice. "Don't worry Otoyan~ just be your kind usual self."

Taking a deep breath Otoya sweat dropped with a smile. "H- hello," he said.

"Ittoki-kun~~ I'm SUCH a big fan of you!" said one girl.

"T-Thank you very much," he said waving to her.

"Please c-can I have your autograph~?"

"U-Um sure…," he said signing a nearby napkin with her pen, "here you go."

"Thank you so much!" she said taking the napkin as she went to squeal with her friends.

Otoya waved at them as he was starting to get the hang of it, "Thank you for supporting me!"

Ren was proving to have no problem with the girls as three came up to him with the usual line of: "Ren-sama~! We are your biggest fans!"

Tokiya only thought, "Oh boy…" when he looked over at Ren. It was like Saotome Gakuen all over again.

"Thank you Ladies. I really appreciate it," Ren replied, "you're very sweet."

Syo was also racking in some fans. "Syo Chan~ can you sign my hat?"

"Sure thing~!" he merrily said with a grin. "Thank you for the support!"

All seemed to be going well until one waitress asked, "Nattchan...can you take a picture with me?

"Of course~ of course~!" Natsuki was happy to oblige as he skipped over towards her with. However, the crowded space proved to be a liability as a waitress bumped into Natsuki hard causing his glasses to fly off onto the floor.

Syo, who happened to be paying attention turned 10 shades of white when he saw them leave his face. "This is bad!" he suddenly yelled out.

Otoya turned on his head towards Syo and followed his line of sight to the slumped Natsuki who was holding his hand to his face. That's all he needed to see to piece together the situation. "Uh oh," was the only thing that escaped his lips.

* * *

Even in the midst of the squealing girls, the silence from Natsuki's unmoving body made the air turn cold. Even without a proper understanding of Natsuki's issue concerning "Satsuki" Reiji knew the girls were in danger.

He smiled at the waitresses hiding his uneasiness. "Girls why don't we go outside~?" he asked as he tried to lead some to the door.

Otoya and Syo scanned the floor in search for the glasses. "Not good...," Otoya muttered as he desperately searched the floor. "Guys! Get his glasses and put them back on Natsuki! Hurry!" he yelled out in desperation.

As the waitresses were herded out a loud crack of glass shattered though the room. No one needed to ask what is was since it was obvious that someone had accidently stepped on Natsuki's glasses.

Tokiya sweat dropped as he knew the evening was just going to worsen even further. He began to regret not staying in the hallway and reading his book.

Otoya and Syo panicked. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! Get replacements NOW!"

"Hehehe," a low chuckle escaped from Natsuki's, or rather, Satsuki's mouth.

The two began running around like idiots trying to find something, ANYTHING, to act as a blinder to the awakened Satsuki.

Otoya turned to Syo, "Syo! Didn't he bring his Piyo-chan glasses?"

"I-I'm on it!" Syo let out as he dived to look through Natsuki's Piyo-chan bag. "…He didn't bring it!"

As a waitress tired to leave, Satsuki wrapped his hands around her waist as he leaned in close to he ear, "Why are you running? There's no need to rush," he said in a seductive tone.

Ren could only smile in mild amusement, "...Shinomi...not bad…"

The waitress blushed not knowing she was in grave danger. Reiji had gotten the majority of the girls out but there were still quite a few left.

"Otoyan~ Tokki~ get the girls out of here," Reiji said as turned to Satsuki.

"Right."

"Ok on it!" Otoya replied with a salute, "Girls lets go outside for a bit."

Reiji let out a deep breath as the last of the girls left. "Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do...," he opened his eyes and narrowed them at his opponent. The standoff was like that of an old western film. Music included.

Satsuki released the girl and she wobbled out dazed. "Tch. You call that music?" Satsuki spat.

"Well it's just the background music here. See?" He said with a stupid smile on his face as he held up a tape recorder with some old cowboy music. "But," he said regaining some tone of seriousness, "I might not know what's going on but, could it be that you are here because you wanna sing? I mean you're definitely not Nattchan."

Outside Otoya had turned to the group of boys. "Someone go buy Natsuki a spare of glasses and hurry. Who's free right now?" he asked. "Ah! Masa can you go and get it for him?"

Masato nodded, "Got it," he said as he trotted off.

"Be quick!"

Syo was more concerned about Reiji that remained inside, "Will he be okay...?"

"Hopefully Rei-chan doesn't get hurt...," Otoya said as he leaned against the wall.

Satsuki and Reiji exchanged a hearted gazed till the young singer's eye's sharpened and began to walk out the door, "I don't need to sing."

Like lighting, Masato came back in a flash panting. "I got the spare glasses!" lucky for them there was a nearby optometrist.

Hearing this Reiji permitted Natsuki's other-self pass by.

Syo held out his hand. "Alright...Give 'em to me. I'll do it!" he said swallowing his confidence.

Masato handed Syo the glasses and the later turned towards the approaching Satsuki.

Satsuki slammed the doors open which caused several new cracks to form on the wall.

Nearly getting hit by the door swing Syo fell backwards. "UWAH! THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE!" he said holding his chest.

Otoya found this chance to grab the glasses from Syo and attempted to shove the glasses onto Natsuki's face. However Satsuki tilted his head to the side causing him to miss.

Satsuki's hand lashed out and grabbed Otoya's wrist. "What are you doing?" he coldly asked as is glare darkened.

Otoya was looking death in the face as he stammered out a small plea of, "someone help," as he began to struggle out of Satsuki's grasp.

But due to his inhuman strength, Satsuki barely flinched and threw Otoya aside like a rag doll. "Who else wants to get in my way?!" he yelled as he turned to the guys.

Syo ran over to the dizzy Otoya and shook him slightly. "...H-hey are you alright?" When Otoya gave as bob of the head, Syo took the glasses and held them out to Tokiya.

Tokiya blinked at the spectacles. "Hm?"

With his eyes still spinning inside his head, Otoya said, "Tokiya you're the only one left."

"Why me?!" let out Tokiya. The whole situation was ridiculous and he wanted no part of it.

"Save us all…faint," Otoya worded as he flopped over like a dead fish.

Tokiya took the display as foolishly stupid. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Sometimes i wonder why you're my roommate..."

Tokiya's attention turned to Ren who was watching the events unfold from afar with the group of girls. "Don't worry," he said patting them on the head, "It'll be over soon."

Feeling newly awaked and seeing how it was obvious Tokiya would not act. Otoya sat up and grabbed the glasses. He'd try one more time.

Masato blinked. Dumbstruck at how fast Otoya was moving. He was athletic but he Otoya looked like an enraged red typhoon. "...I've never seen Ittoki look like that before," he said standing back with Syo.

Otoya rushed Natsuki from behind and raised the glasses.

Caught off guard, Satsuki miss took a step. "THE HELL?!"

Reiji had stepped outside of the karaoke bar and saw Otoya on Natsuki's back as he tried to put the glasses on him. Reiji could only laugh at the sight. But he was pretty concerned for the safety of the smaller Otoya.

"GO OTOYA!" cheered Syo who didn't want to deal with Satsuki again.

With a rush of adrenaline, Otoya brought the spectacles down on Natsuki's face with a cry to heavens. IT was as if he was an old Greek hero fighting off a terrifying beast. However Otoya had misjudged where the arms of the glasses would land and ended up shoving the long objects into Satsuki's eyes.

The gang watched the scene in horror and all who saw it winced at the impact. "That would hurt," noted Tokiya as he sweat dropped.

"HOLY CARPS ON A CARPET! OTOYAN!" yelled Reiji as he ran over to grab Otoya.

Still engulfed in the moment, Otoya screamed as if letting out a super powered attack, "FULL POWER SHOVE!" he yelled.

Reiji had grabbed Otoya in time before he attempted to shove the glasses onto the now subdued Natsuki. "Down boy! Easy now! HEEL BOY! HEEL!" he commanded as he pried Otoya off of the blonde.

Satsuki's limp body collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.

Syo rushed over when he saw his roommate go down. "UWAH! NATSUKI!" He rushed to his side and gently placed the glasses on his rival properly.

Tokiya, feeling he had to do something, helped sit Natsuki up as Syo brushed him off.

Natsuki blinked and cocked his head. "Pi~ what did I miss? Is the party over?" he asked as he looked around.

Reiji turned to Otoya was a small frown. "Otoyan you gotta keep a calm head. It's not good shoving things like that towards others...someone can get hurt," he lectured. He then turned to Tokiya, "And Tokiya. You have to learn to help out your friends more. You gotta stick together."

Tokiya spared a glance at the developing harem behind him. "Tell that to Ren."

"I was taking care of these lovely young ladies. They needed comforting," he replied.

Otoya bowed his head in apology to Natsuki and his senpai. "Sorry about that…but at least Natsuki's back to…normal…"

Tired and drained Otoya fell over with a thud.

"O-Otoya!" Syo let out as he saw his buddy fall over.

Natsuki jumped. "Ittoki!," he yelled as he began to shake him vigorously, "What's wrong?!"

Otoya let out a groan as his psychoplasm wiggled its way out of his gapping mouth.

"OH NO~! OTOYAN~~~! Could it be? THAT?! When a young maiden has fallen asleep and has to be awaken by a prince's kiss~~~~?!" he shrieked cupping his hands against his cheeks.

"Why don't you do the honors, Kotobuki-san?" Tokiya questioned raising an eyebrow.

Syo desperately grabbed at Otoya's soul and tried to coax it back into its proper place. But alas the little ghost continued to wiggle about.

Reiji twiddled his fingers and made himself turn pink like an embarrassed little girl. "Oh Tokki~~~ so bold~~~ I'm embarrassed~~~~," he said fidgeting about, "But you've known Otoyan the longest so why don't you~~~~?"

Tokiya gave his senpai look of, "are you freaking kidding me?"

"Otoya~~~! HEY! Will you two stop fooling around!?" yelled Syo as he fussed with Otoya.

Tokiya rubbed his forehead, "Let's get him back to the roo-Oh that's right," he said stopping himself. "We CAN'T get into our room."

Reiji gave Tokiya a blank smile. "AH."

"What?" Tokiya snapped. "If Otoya dies on the street it's your fault."

Otoya's soul waved back and forth as if saying good bye before it ascended into heaven.

Reiji took of his hat in apology, "Sorry about th-ouch!" he winced as the key smacked him in the face. He caught it in his hands and looked at it for a few seconds before it processed. "AH HAH! THERE IT IS!"

Reiji smiled triumphantly, a bit stunned that it was in his hat the whole time.

The only thing Tokiya could do was give him a deadpan stare.

After hearing Reiji announce he had the key, Otoya's soul snapped back into his body causing him to perk up with a loud, "EH?!"

Reiji knocked himself lightly on the head with a wink. "...Eheh~ my bad~~~," he said sticking his tongue out.

The last of Tokiya's patience snapped at that point as he pointed at Reiji and said, "You're gonna pay for this evening."

As Tokiya reached for the key Reiji held the key away. "HEH~?! NO!" he cried, "TOKKI you IDIOT! How could you be so mean to your senpai?!" he let out as he continued to play Keep away from Tokiya.

Otoya could only sigh out of relief that they had a key to their place again and simply hugged Reiji out of relief. "Oh geez…Thank you Rei-chan…"

"See Otoyan understands me!" he said pointing to the lofty Otoya.

Tokiya choked on his words, "How was I mean?! You're the one who stole the key!"

A random spotlight appeared as Reiji collapses to his knees in the center of it. "How cruel. After all this time I've been paying for your two's rent in the apartment and I just wanted to celebrate your birthday...but you insist on me paying and you wanted to study and not spend any quality time with me...It makes nii-chan want to cry..."

Syo, being one of the realistic people of the group looked on in disbelief. "Talk about a ridiculously over enthusiastic person." He couldn't even imagine Ai doing such a thing.

Tokiya turned to Otoya, "He pays for the rent?"

Otoya smiled, "Well Rei-chan is the best senpai in the world."

Tokiya let out a sigh and patted Reiji on the shoulder. "Alright, alright, that's enough Kotobuki-san."

Ren and Masato looked to one another and then turned to the touching scene, "Actually the company pays the rent for us," said Ren.

Tokiya froze. "So this guilt trip fails," he said in a monotone voice as he stood up and turned away.

"Ah! Don't leave TOKKI-san!" cried out Reiji like a tossed out housewife as he held his hand up towards Tokiya's back.

"Senpai don't cry," Otoya said as he patted Reiji on the shoulder. "Tokiya don't be so cold to Rei-chan he has feelings too you know. I'm sure he just wanted you to have a nice birthday."

The black haired idol let out another long sigh. "Please don't cry...I'll pay for it...," he said.

Reiji shook his head like a forlorn puppy. "No...you can't...," he began letting tears begin to develop, "It's your birthday."

Tokiya reached for his wallet. "It's alright. Just please stope crying."

Seeing the pitiful scene Otoya smiled to try and lighten it up. "How about we all chip in since its Tokiya's birthday?" he said looking around at his friends.

"So Otoyan will pay?" Reiji shot up as if nothing ever happened and nodded to himself as he rested his hands to his hips. "Yeah that sounds good," he said answering his own question. "Well that all worked out~!" he laughed patting Tokiya on the back

"You recover quickly," Tokiya blinked slightly as he pocketed his wallet.

Otoya pointed to himself with a dumbstruck smile plastered on his face. "Eh? Just me ?"

"That's right~! Since Tokiya is your best friend and your senpai made the wonderful food," Reiji concluded, "you have to chip in too~ AHA~!"

"Wait a second! That doesn't sound right!" Otoya objected as he quickly turned to the other boys. "Ren! Masa! Natsuki! Syo! HELP!"

Ren was far too busy talking to the girls to hear Otoya's pleas and Masato only held up a piece of calligraphy paper stating, "You reap what you sow".

Natsuki scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I didn't bring money since Rei-chan told us that Otoya-kun would be paying."

Syo only looked away refusing to share eye contact with the pitiful Otoya. "A-Ahaha...I uh...gotta pay for...um...some...clothes..."

Fully embracing the situation that Reiji had planned for Otoya to pay in the end Otoya let out a cry into the night, "GUYS HOW COULD YOU?!"

_*In the end Otoya paid for it all and learned his lesson and decided it'd be best to go with what Masato had said: "You Reap What You Sow"*_

* * *

**End of chapter 1.  
Part 2 is a short after party story between Reiji, Tokiya, and Otoya.**

**We apologize if anyone went out of OOC.**  
**Note that this was a silly RP we ended up doing at 2 am in the morning.**  
***bows in apology to the characters***  
**Please drop a review~!**


	2. Bonus Chapter: The After Party

**By: Otakusharon93 & Shinigami Nyanko & Sarah M.**

**Last Part. More like a bonus chapter.**

**Note that this was just a retarded RP session that we had on 8/6/2012 we do not own UTA NO PRINCE SAMA or ANY of its characters. Broccoli does. We do, however, own this little script thing.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Hah~ no money left…"

Otoya peered down at his empty wallet as they re-entered the apartment building. He let out a heavy sigh fighting back disappointment. But as he peered back at Tokiya the disappointment left his thoughts as he felt, that despite the airs Tokiya was putting off, he was happy.

Reiji marched in front of his two kouhais and slipped the key into the door. "Ah~ That was fun~," he said as he opened the door.

"Yeah it was fun," Otoya said with a tired smile and a nod.

As they stepped into the threshold, Tokiya looked over to Otoya. "I never saw that side of you Otoya," he said recalling the incident at the karaoke bar.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You and Satsuki today."

Completely detached from the conversation Reiji spun on his heel as he skipped to the bathroom. "I'll be going in first so~ No. Peek-ing~!" he teased.

"No problem," Tokiya replied in response to Reiji's silliness.

Otoya let out a nervous laugh. "Ah…well…yeah it couldn't be helped…," he said a bit embarrassed over his actions.

Shrugging, Tokiya slipped into the kitchen and placed what little leftovers they had in the refrigerator. It had been a long night, a troublesome night, but he didn't feel as if it was a bad thing.

"Ah. Um…Tokiya," Otoya called to get his attention. "Well, Happy Birthday~!"

Tokiya stepped back into the living room and smiled. "Yeah. Thank you," he said as he popped open a bottle of water.

"Hey, have you two seen my PJ's?" asked Reiji as he entered the room from the shower.

Tokiya glanced up to reply but found himself doing a spit take when he saw that the man was in nothing but a towel.

"Ah, here you go senpai~," Otoya replied handing him his laundry without so much as an ounce of hesitation.

"Ah~ thank you~!" Reiji giggled as he proceeded to change right then and there.

Otoya walked back into the kitchen to retrieve a soda.

Not wanting to look, Tokiya had turned his head away, "You finished yet?" he asked disturbed.

"Yup~! I'm done!" he chimed as he dried his hair.

The red headed idol soon returned with a soda pop in hand and sat on the couch.

Wanting to talk to his two pupils more Reiji flopped on the couch with eyes sparkling at them. "So what do you two wanna do? Watch a movie? Tell love stories? Scary stories ?" he excitedly asked.

Tokiya rose from his seat and began to walk away. "You can do what you want," he stated, "I'm going to find my book after I shower."

"HEH~~~~ that's boring~!" Reiji whined, "Don't you wanna get to know me~~~?"

"Hmm as long as we don't watch scary movies, I'll be fine," replied Otoya.

"WAI~!" Reiji gave Otoya a big bear hug. "Come on Tokki~~~ watch something with us~," he pouted.

The dark haired boy ignored the statement and closed the bathroom door.

"Puuuuuuu~~~~~ Tokki's so stubborn~," Reiji moped as he puffed out his cheeks.

Otoya smiled and made himself comfortable on the couch. "It's okay. When he comes out he'll join us," he said. Tokiya was stubborn and at times could be very childish. After sharing a room with him for a year at school, Otoya had a pretty good outlook at what type of person Tokiya was.

Reiji chuckled. "Eheh. I hope so," he said as he leaned back on the sofa, "I really do want to get to know you two much better. Not only because you two are so cute and very talented, but also because I want to help you two reach your full potential."

"Yeah, I want to know u better too Rei-chan," he said with a bright grin.

Reiji let out a laugh and patted Otoya on the head. "You're a good kid Otoya," he chuckled, "Become a good adult~!"

"Will do senpai!"

The sound of the shower turning off came from down the hallway.

"Sounds like Tokki's done...hm," after thinking a bit, Reiji propped himself up and made his way to the kitchen and hauled out a sea of snacks. "I know Tokki's always going on how about calories and too much oil and sugar is bad for the skin and body, but today's special!"

Seeing the absurd amount of food. Otoya was shocked but decided to go with it and cheered.

As Tokiya re-entered the room he came to a scene straight out of some child's wildest dreams. It was as if the living room had turned into a sea of sweets and snacks and the sofa was the lone island in the middle of it all.

"Yo! Tokki!" Reiji waved from the sofa with Otoya munching on some type of snack next to him.

Tokiya gazed around the room. How were they going to clean this impossible mess up? He let out a sigh, "What are you guys up to?" he asked with part of him not wanting an answer. "And…isn't this a bit much?"

"It's fine Tokiya," Otoya waved, "Why not join us?"

Reiji waved a stick of pocky in the air like a glow-stick at a rave. "It's a party~! Come over here~!" he yelled with glee.

Otoya chuckled and also waved a pocky at Tokiya. "C'mon Tokiya! Join us!" he called.

I'm gonna regret this aren't I? Tokiya thought to himself as he began to make his way over to the lone couch.

Reiji clapped with pure joy as Tokiya sat down and gave him a soda.

"PARTY TIME~!" Otoya said with a wide grin.

Tokiya took the cold soft drink and cracked it open. "Thank you...," he answered. He usually didn't partake in junk food but seeing how it was just one soda on ONE occasion he took a sip.

Without beating around the bush, Reiji cut straight to the chase, "So you two…got any heart pounding romantic stories~?"

Reiji kicked his feet around like a young middle school girl at some friend's sleepover.

Otoya thought to himself. "Hm, I don't," he replied. "How about you Tokiya?" he asked cocking his head at the older boy.

"None whatsoever," Tokiya replied instantaneously, "But I'm guessing Kotobuki-san does since he brought it up."

"Heh~ Nothing~?" he whined looking a bit disappointed, "Mm…that's a bummer." But in response to Tokiya's question he looked up in thought. "But me, huh?"

"Has a girl ever confessed to you?" Otoya asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well I can't really brag about anything~~~ I've had my fair share of confessions and stuff...but nothing serious," he replied. He was an idol after all; a professional at that. And in the entertainment world love was very hard to find.

Directing the subject away from him Reiji turned to Tokiya, "Tokki~!"

He glanced over as he took another sip. "Hm?"

"You're a heart throb aren't you? You should have TONS of girls confessing to you!" Reiji declared, "I mean you were Hayato."

Otoya nodded, "I bet you do."

"Nothing really special though," he answered.

"Aw. Love eludes the young," Reiji commented with a sad face, "That's a disappointment~~ you two are in the prime of your youth~ you should be enjoying it~!"

"Eh heh same goes for Rei-chan," Otoya chuckled.

"OTOYAN~ thank you~!" he smiled back with his usual goofy grin. "But...," his voiced turned a bit serious but his smile remained, "I'm the oldest of the senpais...I'm sure it'd be nice to fall in love but it's hard ya' know~ it just happens out of the blue. You can't plan on it happening."

"If u want love stories you should talk to Ren," Tokiya commentated.

"Ah Ran-Ran told me about Ren-Ren...that's a boy's a living gigalo," he chuckled to himself recalling the complaints Ranmaru had concerning Ren.

However, despite how the two boys denied any sort of romantic emotions, Reiji was watching them carefully and noticed how different they acted around one particular girl. "So," Reiji began as he sat back, "What about Nanami-chan?"

Tokiya choked on his soda and Otoya nearly fell off the couch as he quickly turned ten full shades of red.

"Eh?!"

Their reactions were the only answer he needed. "HEH HEH~ did I strike a nerve there?" Reiji mused with a smirk across his face.

"She...," Tokiya was at a loss of words.

"R-R-REI-CHAN! Don't tease us!" Otoya stammered.

Feeling he had gotten the right reaction and felt that he shouldn't let them squirm around too much any longer he chuckled. "I meant her as a composer sillies~~," he covered, "What dirty young thoughts are you thinking of~?"

Tokiya coughed as he regained his composure. "She's fine," he coolly replied, "I cannot imagine working with anyone else."

Otoya nodded, "Yeah, same here."

Feeling the sudden urge to tease the two again a smirk crawled upon his face. "Oh really?" Reiji asked aloud as he broke into a playful smile, "Maybe I'd like to steal her away from you two~."

Tokiya glared as Otoya fell silent. "Isn't that against the law?" Tokiya questioned.

"Hey, hey~ don't get the wrong idea~," Reiji corrected, "You two have such high regards to her as a composer who wouldn't want to try and sing one of her songs~?" Twiddling away, Reiji kyaa-d like a girl. "IYA~~~ Tokki you perv~~!"

Tokiya let out a forced chuckle. A bit unsettled at the fact Reiji had called him a pervert, but he let it slide.

"Eh heh~! I'm happy you two are getting along," Otoya chuckled as he watched the two interact.

Reiji smiled at the comment and pulled Otoya and Tokiya into a group hug. "You two really are the best!" he exclaimed as he beamed at them. "You're so cute and adorable!"

Tokiya was caught off guard and only let out a yelp as he was pulled into the embrace.

Otoya only laughed saying, "Rei-chan is the best too!"

"Oh~ Sankyu~~~ O. To. Ya.~ N.~!"

"Ah! And Tokiya's the best partner!" Otoya said as he flashed a bright smile towards his S-class counterpart.

Tokiya hid his embarrassment with a cough as he broke away from Reiji's hug. "Anyway…," he worded.

Reiji only whistled at the two of them. "You two are a cute couple~~~!" he teased.

Tokiya choked again and snapped his head back at his senpai. "Hah?!"

Not understanding the comment Otoya smiled like a lost puppy. "Eh...?"

"Hehe~~ Tokki~~ you're so cute when you're flustered~~~!" Reiji teased finding the embarrassed and flustered Tokiya rather amusing.

Tokiya let out a sigh and turned away to try and regain his, once again, lost composure.

Otoya giggled at Tokiya's flustered self. Tokiya had his "cute" moments but rarely did anyone see them. As far as he knew, Reiji and himself were the ones that saw this side of Tokiya a lot more than the others did.

Tokiya glared at Otoya and a dark smile curled up. "Hm? Since Otoya thinks it's so funny," he began with a vengeful tone, "Let's watch a scary movie."

Thinking Otoya's dislike to horror films wasn't as bad as he thought he agreed with a wholehearted, "Good idea~!"

Otoya jumped. "N-No, I think it's late guys…I'm really not in the mood," he replied with a nervous laugh.

As Tokiya drifted over to a rack of movies to look over a few Reiji hummed to himself. "I wanna see a scared Otoyan~," he hummed thinking of how adorable he'd be hiding behind a pillow or burying his face into his shoulder.

"You're terrible Tokiya!" cried out Otoya from the couch.

"Now, where's the remote?" Tokiya loudly asked himself.

For whatever reason, Otoya got caught up in the heat of the moment and sniffled as he really had no such intentions to watch a film that was sure to give him nightmares.

"Uwah...he's really crying...,"Reiji noted as he looked over at the shuddering Otoya, "I-its okay they're not that scary," Reiji said patting his crying kohai on the back.

Tokiya blankly stared at the terrified Otoya and felt that his punishment for Otoya had gone far enough. "Fine, we won't watch it," he said putting the movie away, "You're such a child, Otoya."

Seeing how Otoya was still whimpering Reiji panicked and whipped out several pieces of candy and waved them in front of Otoya. "There, there! Don't cry! See the candy? It's yummy~!" he said as if talking to a crying child.

Otoya sniffled and took a piece of candy.

Reiji proceeded to pat Otoya on the head. "I never thought you'd be a cry baby," he said with a soft chuckle. "But you're so darn cute," he said as he took Otoya into another affectionate hug.

"That's Otoya for you," Tokiya replied sitting back on the couch.

Seeing how Otoya needed his spirit's lifted Reiji smiled. "How about we watch one of my dramas~?" he suggested, "It's really good! I'm the main character!"

Otoya lit up like a dog to a bone. "I wanna see!"

Tokiya blinked and crossed his arms. This might be a good experience to see a successful idol at work. "You're setting it up though," he said.

"OKAY!" Reiji replied as he dove off the couch into the sea of snacks and swam his way over to the TV to pop in his drama. "And...we put it in...and...there!" he said as he turned it on and swam back to the couch.

Tokiya splayed himself across the couch to the very excited Otoya.

Seeing that his older kohai had taken up most of the couch, Reiji puffed out his cheeks and resorted to a sudden tickle attack on Tokiya.

Tokiya jumped out of surprised and fumbled to grab Reiji's wrists, kicking Otoya in the process.

"Wah! T-Tokiya! Rei-chan!"

Taking this as a chance Reiji broke free and hopped onto the couch and stood upon it proud as could be. "I AM KING OF THIS ISLAND!" he announced.

Tokiya and Otoya only stared. After living with this man for a while now they had gotten used to his random outbursts. Tokiya smirked, "I don't think so…"

This was the first time Tokiya had ever gone with one of Reiji's variety lines. "…Eh?"

Before Reiji had time to react Tokiya began to tickle at his senpai causing the older man to collapse laughing. "W-what are y-you...ahahahhahahahahahahaha!"

Otoya had safely jumped away from the couch in fear of limbs kicking him again and nervously sweat dropped at the scene. His eyes looked upon them saying, "I kinda wanna sit and watch."

Hearing Otoya's inner turmoil, Reiji squirmed out from Tokiya's tickle attack and sat on the couch like a civilized person. "That was an epic battle," he said wiping his brow with a "mission accomplished" look sprawled on his face.

"You can sit if you want Otoya," Tokiya invited.

"I secured the island Otoyan!" declared Reiji giving him a solid thumbs up.

"You? Secured it?" questioned the dark haired kouhai.

"It's fine isn't it~? We're all sharing~!" Reiji shouted, "and if you want to lay down so bad...I'd be happy to provide you a leg pillow, Tokki!"

After patting his legs he shoved a thumbs up towards his un-amused student who was giving him weird looks.

"Y-You don't have to think so hard," Reiji stuttered, "You can use Otoyan's legs if you want."

"Who says I need peoples legs?"

"But it's a bonding process Tokki!"

The trio watched Reiji's drama till the early morning and Otoya was starting to doze off.

Otoya let out a small yawn. "Tokiya and Rei-chan I'm going to bed," he said stretching as he got up.

"Okay~! Night Otoyan!" Reiji waved. He looked at the analog clock and realized how late, or early it was. "Uwah~ I better be getting to bed too actually..."

Tokiya also took notice to the clock. "We should all be getting to bed."

As the two younger boys got up off the couch, Reiji cleaned the large mess of food and stretched once everything was back in place. "Night you two," he said. "Oh! And I hope you had a happy happy birthday Tokki!"

Tokiya smiled and bowed his head. "Indeed," he replied as he walked to his room, "But please try and stay in your own bed this time…senpai."

Reiji pouted at first but then broke into a light laugh, "Whatever you say Tokki." He was happy since that was one of the few times Tokiya had ever called him "senpai".

Otoya chuckled. "Happy birthday Tokiya. Good night!" he said as he opened the door to his room.

"Good night," Tokiya replied with a smile as he closed the door to his.

Reiji smiled to himself feeling it was a job accomplished. He shut off the lights and retired to his own bed.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading.  
I apologize for the OOCness.  
We're stupid. LUL. Anyway.  
Please R&R~!**


End file.
